


Meeting Your New Son-In-Law, Four Years Too Late

by streakmad29



Series: Mother, Wife, FBI Agent And Killer [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Will Graham, Will's dad is called Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: Will Graham loved his daughter more than anything. His new son in law might be The Chesapeake Ripper but Will had honed his skill for his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out what happened next to Willa and Hannibal was hard. Sometimes u need to re watch the series to plan. So I have a question would anyone mind if Clarice becomes a man? It's an idea that I think Bryan would approve of.

Will Graham remembered the day he held his daughter for the first time fondly. He swore that day, that he would love and protect her with every fibre of his body. As long as Willa survived, his mission in life would be complete.

Making the decision to kill for her, was a no brainer. The surprise was that she wouldn't let him do it alone. But then the bond they'd shared was one of a kind. He was her sole caregiver and had been since she was two. They were all the other had, and if you couldn't count on your own family, the who could you.

The first time he watched his baby girl take someone's life, he felt like a failure. Here was the light of his life, his beautiful innocent angel, destroyed by the blood of the unwanted. But then, in the months that followed, he watched Willa grow.

No longer did she try to blend into the shadows. She became top of her class. She let people see her intelligence but also showed them her empthy on a small scale. Enough to be deemed slightly different but not dangerous.

She was perhaps a little bit too anti social but as a father he wasn't going to complain. He didn't want to have to scar any young suitors, I do mean scar. He wasn't prepared for the day Willa came to him with a wanted poster from the Internet.

"This is a serial killer in Italy papa," She revealed to him," Some day I will bring him here to you as your Son-In-Law. He will be the only man I love besides you and any children we may have."

"How do you plan on catching him?" He questioned her," You don't know where he is? If this person is really a killer? And if he is, why would he spare you? Let alone marry you?"

 

"Papa," Willa started," I will catch him because of my gift. My empthy will call him to me. My job will be my lure. By joining the police, I can keep us safe. That way I will be able to monitor all the information they have on our kills."

Will could only agree with her. She had planned her future around a picture, but he wouldn't let her down. His place was with his daughter, no matter what happened he would guide her and provide for her.

 

The day he got the call from Alana Bloom was one of the worst days of his life. He was out at sea, too far away to be of any help, and he hated every extra hour it took him to get to Wolf Trap. Seeing the two dead dogs and all the blood, aged him more than anything had before.

 

Meeting Jack Crawford was an experience. Never had breaking someone's nose felt so good. He had listen to Willa cry over the pressure Jack put her under. Had heard her say that she honestly didn't know if she could live with all the other monsters in her head, and had vowed to show Jack Crawford how much of a daddy's girl Willa was if he kept it up.

 

Alana had tried to suggest that he was expressing his anger at the wrong person and instead should be focusing on catching The Chesapeake Ripper. He had wondered aloud where was Willa's protection against The Ripper in the first place. No one could answer him, just stared guiltily at the two dead dogs.

It was seeing Beverly Katz break down crying, that made Will remember that just because Jack was a jackass, didn't mean everyone was. And that his Willa was important to more than just him now. 

"I want that man off this case," Will informed Alana," He let my daughter stay out here with no human protection. That woman gave her address out in her blog. Now my only child is either dead or worse being tortured. I will make the F.B.I pay for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that there is rape mentioned in this chapter. And abuse of a minor. Will be adding tags.

Willa Graham can remember her first kill clearly. He had been an older guy, who had only days earlier raped her only companion. Her friend, Molly, was a shy eight year old whose parents worked long hours and was often left home alone. Willa had been the one to find her. She had been so badly tore up that if Willa hadn't of been there, then Molly would of bled out.

To this day, it's the one time Willa was glad of her gift. It had given her the ability to save Molly, when weeks later she had tried to take her own life. She had heard people saying that she would never be innocent again. That the monster, who raped her, was probably only waiting for another go at her. That her parents, had more than likely sold her innocence for the highest price.

She had sat with Molly for days after her suicide attempt, listening to every single detail Mol could remember and planning her attack. Willa had swore to Molly that her monster, would never hurt her or anyone else. So with a firm image of her target in head, she went on the prowl.

She hit up all the usual spots for the less polite side of her town. And in her fourth alleyway, she found the dirty bastard getting a blow job from a very young rent boy. She had spent two days tailing the unwashed scumbag and only once she was certain he was Molly's monster did she approach her dad.

"Papa," She started," I have found Molly's monster. I wish to make him my first kill."

"Are you sure that you want to take this path angel?" He questioned her," Once you take a life, you can't give it back."

"Molly cried herself to sleep again today," Willa revealed," She heard her mother and father fighting about how they could keep her safe and still work. They need the money of both jobs to keep them afloat."

"And how does this affect you?" Her father asked.

"Molly thinks her parents sold her to the man that raped her thanks to some stupid old biddies in the hospital," Willa told him," I told her that I would stay with her from when her parents go back to work. She now thinks that the monster will try coming for me. I've told her that no one could get passed you."

"I hope that you always know that I'll always come for you," Will told her," Your my child. No one is above you."

"I know Papa," Willa smiled at him," But I also know that you would protect Molly, like she was your own, because she is my only friend."

"Ok," Will agreed," That little girl deserves to be able to sleep at night. How do you plan on doing this?"

"Well he likes little girls," Willa revealed to him," And as I'm a little girl, I'm going to lure him down to the river." 

"I can see what your thinking about there," Will agreed with her," At this time of the year it's mostly dog walkers. And with the over hanging trees, it gets dark very quickly."

"I plan to make an example of him," Willa confessed to her father," To steal someone's innocence, He needs to be displayed like the unspeakable bastard he is. Death is not his friend. And when he is buried, I will burn all the body parts we normally take out. He wouldn't taste good ."

"His death will be picture perfect, He won't be," Will promised.

On the day Willa led the rapist to an 'empty' field, she never told anyone how excited she was about finally put her plans into motion. She had woken up early and rehearsed her lines like an actor in a play. And then she was killing him. Her hands around his neck, putting to much pressure and cracking something. 

She watched as the life slowly bled from his eyes, until a shell of a man lay before her. It was glorious. But she noticed that guilty flash on her father's face and hid her enjoyment. She needed her father on side, so she shed some fake tears as he cleaned up any evidence she might of left.

"Papa," Willa mumbled," I think from now on, I might leave the killings for you. I'm not sure I'm made to be quite so brutal."

"Don't worry darling," Will Graham told his Willa," That is why you have me. From now on I'll be the brawn and you can be the brains."

And so once again Willa had her way. She had always been told that she had her daddy wrapped around her fingers. And so she grew and watched her classmates change. Watched them meet and fall in love and couldn't help but wonder when it would be her turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is most likely going to be at least one more chapter in this story if not two. Pls comment about Clarice as a man. Not sure if she fits in this series but I have an idea about the muder husbands and a three way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Willa have some much deserved girl time.

Doctor Hannibal Lecter had never imagined that he would fall in love. Never dreamed, he would find the other half of his soul. And yet here he was, in a small church, waiting for the love of his life to say 'I Do'. 

So far he had met only William Graham for a period of an hour. In that time, Will had promised swift revenge if Willa ever came home crying. For a man with a broken arm and leg, he sure knew how to still intimidate his daughter's suitor. He had swore on his life, that he would never harm his Willa, and if he should accidently do something, then he would gladly accept the punishment.

Due to Will's injuries, he had handed over the responsibility of giving Willa away to Molly. The two girls had spent most of the night before, giggling like the two school girls they once were. 

"Willa," He over heard at one point," Don't you think Hannibal looks a lot like that wanted picture you were in love with at seventeen?" 

"That's because he is that guy Mol," Willa had responded.

"For real!" Molly had exclaimed," Why on earth would anyone ever think Hannibal was a murderer?"

"You tell me Mol," Willa told her," Hannibal is so caring. Finding him after these last few years, it's like someone is watching out for me."

"Are you going to tell him about the wanted poster?" Molly questioned her.

"Maybe," Willa confessed," I'm afraid he might find it strange. Now that I finally understand what's it like to be in love, I want nothing to ruin it."

"Willa you always think the worst," Molly cried," You are an amazing person. Hannibal would be crazy to give up on you over something like that."

"Oh Mol," Willa mumbled," I really am crazy. I did something really out there a couple of years ago."

"Tell me," Molly begged her," If it's really bad, I'll help make sure no one ever finds out."

"Remember how a couple of years ago, I went to Italy with the school " Willa started and once Molly nodded continued with," Well on one of the days we were out there, we had a free day. So I used that day to go to the police station. I spoke to Inspector Pazzi, the man who was convinced that Hannibal was 'Il Mostro'."

"Oh my god," Molly cried," What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Willa informed her," I just wanted to hear, from him, why he was so convinced that Hannibal Lecter was a killer. Do you know what his answer was?"

"Of course I don't know," Molly laughed," But I know your going to tell me."

"He said, that he knew Hannibal was the killer because every kill was displayed like the painting Hannibal was drawing," Willa revealed," I asked was there any other clues or information pointing to Hannibal as the killer and he looked at me like I was crazy."

"What happened then?" Molly questioned her.

"Well then we came home and I used Dupty Kelly's crush to do a dmv search for Hannibal," Willa confessed.

"Is that why you went to the movies with him back then?" Molly asked," I thought you liked him?"

"He was nice and I did like him," Willa mumbled," I just didn't like him the way he wanted me to."

"So you found Hannibal's address, then what happened."

"I found out that he was a surgeon and I set about finding someone who would introduce us."

"Is that why you became friends with Alana?"

"I know it's a horrible thing to have done. But I just wanted a way into his life."

"Do you even like her?"

"Most of the time, Alana is great. But then she starts talking down to me, like I'm a child."

"Did you invite her down for the afters?"

"I didn't invite anyone down. I want tomorrow to be special. That means I only need my Papa and my Molly. "

"I know it's wrong but I'm glad you didn't want them here," Molly confessed," After everything we've been through, having outsiders here would of been weird."

Willa agreed and then the two girls had settled into sleep. And now here they were walking towards Hannibal like they hadn't a care in the world. 

Molly handed Willa over with a cheeky," Better look after my best girl. She's been ready to be Mrs. Hannibal Lecter for a long time now."

Willa had flushed red and refused to meet Hannibal's inquiring eyes. But she could tell, he was beginning to suspect something. It was was probably time to confess. Maybe in a few days time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Willa seems out of character this chapter but that is because I wanted to show the difference between Molly, Willa's best friend and Alana, Willa's way into meeting Hannibal.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal Lecter was no fool. From the day he had arrived with Willa, he had felt like he was missing something. Her father had seemed unsurprised to find out that they were to marry. Her friend had dropped hints that she had waited years too meet him. So the first chance he got, he decided to explore William Grahams' home.

He started in the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised to find so many similarities to his own. He moved on to the bedrooms next. Will had given Hannibal the guest bedroom, when he first arrived and Willa had moved in there with him, just three days ago. So skipping that one he went straight to Willa's childhood room.

Hannibal could tell instantly that Willa had never bothered to change anything. It looked like a teenager still lived there with clothes falling out of drawers and pictures of Molly and Willa everywhere. 

Something that caught his eye quite quickly was the plane ticket. Willa had never mentioned leaving America and Hannibal found himself wondering what was the big secret. Seeing the destination, Hannibal began to wonder what else his clever girl was hiding from him.

"I'm not hiding anything," Willa mumbled from the door way," I just wasn't sure how to approach the subject."

"My beautiful wife," Hannibal started," You can tell me anything. Soon you will be the mother to my child, I will not have you afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you Hannibal," Willa revealed," I've been in love with you since I was sixteen and saw the wanted poster of 'Il Mostro' on the Internet."

"I don't understand," Hannibal confessed," How could you fall in love with that picture?"

"I saw you. I saw your kills and I wanted you for my own," Willa told him," I wanted a man, who could be my equal. Wanted a partner who could see me, all of me."

"And you saw me as that man?" Hannibal asked her.

"Like no other," Willa confessed," I've never been attracted to anyone before you. Boys would ask me out but my plans all revolved around you. I had to be the smartest person in the room so you would find me intresting."

"I find myself constantly surprised by you my love," Hannibal told her," I find myself flattered by the lengths you were willing to go. Tell me what you would have done if I hadn't of made my move."

"I was going to invite you to mine for dinner. I would of selected a nice rump for your plate and waited to see your reaction when you tasted the long pig," Willa spoke softly as she moved to his side.

"If I'd tasted the meat and seen you watching me," Hannibal smiled," We still would have ended up here. Maybe even sooner as I would of never let you out of my sight. I thank the stars you found my picture and not someone else."

"I told my father I would one day bring you home as my husband," Willa revealed," Thats why he didn't seem surprised to see you. Also know that if you had killed me, he would of most definitely had come for you."

Hannibal could only stare in amazement at the beautiful woman in front of him. This crazy girl was so in love with him, that she had told her father that some day she would marry him. And now he was the happiest man alive. In no way did he deserve her but from this day foreword he would worship at her feet. 

He would do everything he could to always come home to her and their children. Hannibal now had a new purpose in life and that purpose was Willa's continued happiness.

"My love," He told her, "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll be forever grateful. Our child has no idea how lucky they are to have you as their mother."

"Hannibal I have another confession to make," Willa cried softly,"When I was in Italy, Inspector Pazzi came after me late one night. I killed him and set him up like one of 'Il Mostro' kills. I then went to the police the next day and reported that Pazzi had tried to come on to me and I had run back to my hotel, terrified that he would try again."

"Darling, you don't have to lie to me," Hannibal guessed," Tell me what really happened!"

"He brought me to where he first met you and started talking about how at first he quite liked you," Willa revealed," About how normal you seemed. I didn't like him saying that. I said there is nothing normal about 'Il Mostro', if anything I said he is extraordinary. Pazzi looked at me weird but let it go. The next day he came back to the gallery. I was sitting there drawing. He started asking me more about why I was looking into the case. I told him I wanted to catch 'Il Mostro'."

"Then he began to follow you?" Hannibal questioned her.

"At first I found it hilarious," She confessed,"This man was following me around Italy like I was going to do something. But then I got a phone call from a Dupty that had a crush on me. Inspector Pazzi had rang them asking about me. Had inquired if we had any unsolved cases. I got annoyed. My dad could of been discovered and I wasn't going to let him destroy my family. So I followed him on his route home. I strucked him down half way there and then painted the police a beautiful red mirage. Two days later I was home dreaming of the day I told you this story."


End file.
